


Toying with Mitsuru

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: December Batch 2020 [8]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Brainwashing, Cocknosis, F/F, Futanari, Hypnosis, Onahole TF, Transformation, sex doll tf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Not satisfied with just turning a detective into a toy, a Goddess decides to toy with the sexy Shadow Operative as well.
Series: December Batch 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140773
Kudos: 7





	Toying with Mitsuru

**Author's Note:**

> For Director-DZ.

Despite everything that had happened to the world at large, whether it was a set of gods playing an elaborate game with some meager pieces, the death of humanity due to their despair calling upon a goddess’ to give them salvation, a death goddess judging humanity based on three single men, or an elaborate conspiracy by a shard of the almighty one, it was hard to believe that gods could walk amongst people.

But those that finally met one, would understand. Just one look at somebody like Mara, the green-haired deviant who ran a shop entirely dedicated to sex toys, and they completely understood what it meant to be in the presence of somebody that was beyond their ability to comprehend.

Of course, as a sexual Goddess, it was hard for her to not laugh a little at the various depictions that had been made of her over the years. Especially the ones she had picked clean from her latest toy. To think that they’d turn her into a massive cock and make her ride a chariot. She only tried to tempt a certain man once, that didn’t mean they could just turn her into a phallus.

Then again, she did tempt him by trying to penetrate him with one of her favorite cocks, so it wasn’t entirely baseless. Just a little rude, if anything. But still, as a Goddess with a lot of time on her hands, she was always looking for new ways to spend it…

And as she peeked into the mind of her favorite toy, the girl once known as Naoto, who was starting to get a little loose around her cock… She found something that might be entertaining. Or rather.

She found someone that’d look great as a toy around her cock. Now all she needed to do was lure her here…

\---

Kirijo Mitsuru was a powerful woman. As the head of the Kirijo group, she had to be. But she wasn’t just powerful in that sense, she also harbored a power that very few did. And that very same power let her feel the stench that wafted off the store she stood outside of.

Things weren’t adding up. She had received a text from Shirogane just a few hours ago, telling her to meet right here. But not only was she not here, the stench that the place gave off was enough to make her consider just turning around and leaving. And yet…

Something pulled her inside. Not physically, but tugging on a human’s natural curiosity. After all, the sight of several sex dolls being propped up in the windows of the store was enough to make anybody raise their eyebrow.

“Welcome, welcome. What are you in the area for, miss?” The voice of the owner, standing behind a counter with several types of sex toys lining the surface of it, echoed out through the store as she saw the redheaded woman enter. “Or are you looking for a custom order? You don’t seem to be from around here.”

Mitsuru narrowed her eyes a little. “Please, don’t mind me. I was just looking for a friend of mine. She asked for me to meet here, but I can’t seem to find her.” She explained as she stepped closer, her hand keeping itself near her thigh. Just in case she needed to call upon her power.

“A friend, you say? Hmmm… I haven’t had any business for the entire day, so she might’ve just waited outside. Maybe you could tell me her name? She might be a regular of mine that gave you the wrong date.” The green-haired owner tried to seem as approachable as she could, but that just gave her an even more off putting vibe. Still, it was the only lead she probably had…

The redheaded woman sighed as she pulled out her phone with the other hand, showing her the message on the screen. “I’m looking for a Shirogane Naoto. She sent me this message earlier today, and I only just managed to get here in time.” She paused, as something started to click inside the back of her mind.

Why would Shirogane want to meet at a sex shop? For that matter, the way the message was written… It wasn’t the way that she usually wrote things. Did she…

“Ah, Naoto? I’ve got her right here!” The green-haired woman chimed, only for her eyes to twitch a little as she pulled something out from underneath the desk. Something that made the redheaded woman immediately freeze in shock and surprise.

There she was. Shirogane Naoto. Only, she seemed to be a little stubby. No arms, no legs, partly transparent, and about the size of a girls’ torso. Oh, and she was completely and utterly filled with cum. Like she had been used as a cocksleeve.

Mitsuru quickly glared at the green-haired woman across the counter. She didn’t hesitate any longer, grabbing her Evoker and pulling the trigger to call upon her Persona…

Only for the trigger to jam, and for the grin on the woman’s face to expand. “Oh, I’m sorry, did you think that you could freely use your powers in the domain of a god? Goodness, I thought it was easy getting that detective in here, but you’re something else!” She laughed at her, stretching a little as she walked around the counter, keeping her eyes firmly focused on the redhead.

“What did you do to her?!” She shouted at the green-haired woman, not about to be defeated like this. There were other ways that she could defend herself, as she reached towards her thigh once more.

Her attempts to reveal a rapier and stab straight through one of the woman’s vital areas fell quite short, especially as the latter just giggled in response to the sword grazing by her cheek. It was like all of this was a game. A game that she had unfortunately been pulled into against her will.

“You know, you’re kind of like her when I think about it. When she saw me fucking one of my toys, she whipped out her gun and threatened to shoot me. I put a stop to that, but you… Oh, I have a much better plan for you, Mitsuru.” The woman giggled, her eyes gleaming a dangerous yellow as she slowly reached for her pants.

Mitsuru winced as she was forced to drop her rapier. The glow was some sort of paralyzing effect, locking her in place just long enough for the other woman to disrobe herself. She just didn’t expect what came next.

A long, throbbing, almost impossibly big cock, popped right out of the comfortable slacks that the woman wore. It looked almost a little familiar with its green hue, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. In fact, she couldn’t do much after looking at it.

“What’s the matter? Where’d all of that aggression go?” The woman, clearly identifiable as Mara given the green hue to her sexual elements, giggled as she slowly put her hand on top of the redhead. “Do you see something you like, Mitsuru? Do you want it?” She asked, trying to probe away at the woman’s mind now that she was transfixed by her length…

Mitsuru tried to resist the pull of the divine thing in front of her. But it was hard. It was like it was resting atop of her mind, drowning it with the seed that slowly gushed forth from the head of it. What could a girl like her do?

“I…” She muttered, her mind doing its best to wrestle against the cock’s influence. “I don’t… I… G-Give… Give me back…” The words forced their way out of her mouth, trying to reflect the state of her heart... 

But as the cock came closer, all of that resistance gradually crumbled. Her attempts to stay dignified, her attempts to focus on her friend, all of them melted down her thighs. The drool running out of her mouth was reflective of her need, she didn’t even need to say a thing…

“I’ll take your silence as an answer, Mitsuru. Now, if I were to give you this cock… You know what would happen to you, don’t you?” Mara giggled, slowly waving the shaft back and forth in front of the poor woman’s face. Just to trouble her mind further and further. Have it attempt to fight back against her influence, only to fail again and again…

The more it swung back and forth, the more it felt like it was slapping up against her brain. And that just made her want it more. But there was another thought inside Mitsuru’s head that had managed to survive the sight and the smell of that rod, and that was the thought of what had happened to Shirogane…

She was filled to the brim with cum. The cum that had been stored in those hefty balls hanging from that powerful rod. Since there was no way she was still human, that meant that she’d have to be just as inhuman to get that cum… Right?

“I… S-Shirogane…” The entranced woman muttered, unable to put her feelings and her needs into words properly. The proverbial beating that the cock gave her ensured that much. In fact, just getting a whiff of that musk was enough for her to want to pass out from sheer delight.

Mara didn’t need to hear anything else. She knew exactly what the woman wanted. In fact, it was what she had been pushing her towards. By showing her the state of her friend, naturally she’d want to be the same once she got the chance to get a taste of that cock.

“You understand, I’m glad. Well then, thank you for taking your friend’s place, my newest sex toy!” The Goddess giggled as she grabbed ahold of the woman’s head, positioning her just right…

Before slamming that cock straight into her mouth. Almost immediately, her lips were forced apart and firmly stuck in the shape of an O, just like a normal sex toy’s expression was frozen like that to give the cock an easier time when it came to facefucks.

Mitsuru gasped and moaned as she felt that shaft rushing down her throat, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the stiffness of her lips spread across her body with every thrust from that mighty and divine rod.

With every moment that passed, she became more and more lifeless both in terms of looks and in terms of movement. Her arms stuck out to the side like they were inflated, her legs rigidly pointing downward in much the same fashion, and her fair skin grew cheap and a bit shiny, like she was made of some common rubbery material.

It wasn’t just her body that was taking on this kind of appearance either. Her mind was being practically frozen too. Thoughts, feelings, all of that being flushed out between her thighs as her pussy continued to flood its juices onto the floor below with every rough thrust.

...What was her name, exactly? ...Was it important? She couldn’t really tell at this point. But that was fine. A sex doll like her wasn’t supposed to know what those things were. She was supposed to be used and abused by her owner, for as long as she could. And when she finally started getting too loose to be fun to play with, it was time to get thrown out.

That was all that remained of Kirijo Mitsuru. There wasn’t even a spark of her original self left as the cum slowly dribbled down her throat, her attempt at struggling vanishing like the tightness of her holes. There was just another toy that looked like her, with her usual bodysuit painted on to appeal to somebody with that kind of kink.

Mara slowly pulled her cock out of her newest toy’s mouth, sighing as she wiped it clean using the toy’s cheeks. “Feels nice to break in a new toy… But you’ve still got a lot more to give, don’t you?” The green-haired Goddess giggled as she lifted her barely-inflated toy over her shoulder, heading into the back room to continue where she had started.

After she was done with this one, maybe she should make more of those ‘persona users’ into toys. They made for great fucks, after all..


End file.
